


No Working Title

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was blue and about as thick as your wrist. It flopped grossly, firm and gelatinous in texture, making wet slapping noises when it touched your skin. It was veiny. It was textured.</p><p>You were tempted to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Working Title

You were in the fraternity a week before you started finding it places. The kitchen sink. The bathroom. It sat obediently on the couch in the den when you passed through it. You opened the coat closet to find it nestled in your pocket. You woke up next to it when you slept over at the frat house. This happened… once every week or so. And it only happened when you were there. For maybe two months.

It just kept… following you places.

It was blue and about as thick as your wrist. It flopped grossly, firm and gelatinous in texture, making wet slapping noises when it touched your skin. It was veiny. It was textured.

You were tempted to destroy it.

“Horuss!”

Staring down at the dildo that peeked innocuously out at you from the high top of your combat boot, you whip around to stare at him as he approaches from the kitchen.

“What’s up?” He asks, his hair in a low ponytail and his glasses pushed up onto his forehead. You thought he might have been studying, but the low ponytail look is rather attractive, the way it’s slung over one shoulder.

“The hell is this… thing and why do I keep finding it places?”

Horuss puts a hand over his mouth. “They’re still doing it,” He says from behind his hand. “Oh my god. I’m really sorry. I thought they’d quit that like a month ago, oh dear god, Rufioh, I’m so sorry-”

“What are you even talking about?” You ask him, lifting the jelly dildo out of your boot and then slapping it loudly against the palm of your other hand. “Ugh. This thing is sick. I just kind’ve want to…” You throttle it, both ends flopping about lewdly.

Horuss reddens in laughter, bowing his head a little bit and then putting his hand on your shoulder. “Calm down, calm down, it’s just a… well. A toy,” He says primly, “Look, this might require some explaining, we should go to my room. Bring that.”

When you sit down in his immaculate room, it’s on his bed. He joins you on the other side. You whop him in the side with the dildo, with it’s curiously flared head. You don’t know what it’s supposed to do, probably stretch you out more or something like that. Dildos have always been a peculiar thing to you, you couldn’t imagine taking anything like it in any orifice of your body.

He flails his arms at you and you laugh hard at this buffet of manliness squealing uncomfortably as you continue to prod at him with the dildo.

“So what’s the deal with this big guy, huh?”

“Well,” Horuss scooted away, out of your reach. “It’s to do with your initiation actually-”

“I thought I was in the frat a long time ago, what are you talking about?”

“Of course you are, but, I’m sure you’re more than aware, the other pledges have experienced their fair-share of hazing this semester. Correct?”

“Well sure. Everybody’s fucking. Taking a leaf out of Cronus and Kankri’s book.”

“Cronus was really quite enamored with Kankri on the first day.” Horuss leans back and steeples his fingers. “And Mituna and Kurloz? I think Mituna played wet biscuit the first week, I’m not sure-”

“Wet biscuit.”

“He, erm- Kurloz, that is, he, uh, ejaculated onto an Oreo and Mituna ate it.”

You slowly curl up into a ball and groan. Oh no. Gross. Really really gross.

“And Dirk played guerrilla oral sex bingo every chance he got,” Horuss gestured somewhat with his hands, “And, well, I didn’t really want to stoop to their level of sexual harassment. So the other brothers decided to haze you for me since I didn’t want to.”

“That’s real sweet of you,” You snort, bowing your head.

Ouch. That hurt.

You and the pledges had sat long hours around a bag of chips in the den of the frathouse discussing your current and prior sex lives. Kankri and Jake especially but Mituna made absolutely no secret of the fantastic blowjob that Kurloz had dealt him and Kankri was always going on about where he and Cronus were fucking and he and Jake were always playing the, “Hey, Dirk sucked my dick there!” game and it frankly fucking killed you.

After three weeks you were expecting Horuss to make a move on you. You waited for something. You’d prepped yourself, mentally, physically, waiting for him to jump on it. And nothing came. Horuss was just a nice guy, through and through. Smart, attractive, sensitive, attractive, talented, attractive, and it helped that he was really fucking good looking.

And… apparently… straight.

You’d heard, during rush week, that ATA was a very LGBT friendly fraternity, something you didn’t expect. You were pansexual and very open about it, and it didn’t seem to bother any of your friends so that was a-okay with you.

“So they’re just… hiding a dick in my stuff?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Whose even is this?”

You can practically see the sheen of nervous sweat that glosses Horuss’s face. He wipes his forehead on his sleeve, face bright red, “Um, it’s mine- but wait no don’t it was a gag gift I swear-”

Immediately, you let your breath out in a long, slow sigh. “…oh…”

“I got it during my pledge here.” Horuss covers his face, mortified, “My Big tried to-” He pulled a face, sitting up and looking at you, “My Big tried to seduce me with it.”

You snort again. “Did it work?”

“Oh god no-” Horuss covers his face again and actually laughs. “Never in a million years. I like horses, but not that much.”

“Horses-?” You look down at the dick in your hands again. And then you squeak and drop it onto the bedspread, worming away from it. “Oh my god, that’s not what I think it is.”

“That’s exactly what you think it is.”

“Have you ever read Equus, doll? It’s this show on broadway or something that’s about Harry Potter worshipping a horse?”

“Of course I’ve read Equus,” Horuss almost looks offended, “It’s a beautiful show. I love theatre.”

Something about the way he says it makes you think he spells it ‘theatre’ and not ‘theater’.

You stare thoughtfully at the horse dick and feel your ego deflate steadily. Horuss is straight. You’re crushed. Frowning a bit, you bite your thumbnail. “Figures.” You nod slowly, trying to keep your face straight and without emotion. It’s hard. You think, after the couple of months as his Little, you might have… developed a little bit of a crush on him. You expected him to be so attracted to you as the rest of the Bigs were to their Littles,

And now it hurts.

It hurts because you weren’t good enough for him. What would you expect though? Horuss was perfect. He was handsome, he was athletic, a sensitive and charming and statuesque figure and oh no god he was so good looking and flawless-

“So about this dildo,” You continue, picking it up abruptly and then wobbling it, “Has it ever been used?”

“…Not that I’m aware of,” Horuss frowns at it. “Why?”

You swat the thing against your palm again. “…how come you didn’t want to haze me?”

“I thought it was rude and uncalled for.”

Not because you didn’t wanna frick?

“Not to mention immature,” Horuss takes the dildo from you and tosses it across the room. It bounces weirdly against his dresser and fwops onto the floor. You laugh, and then cry a little bit on the inside, feeling his statement to be oh so apropos. “I just thought you deserved better.”

“Oh no, you’re killing me,” You cover your face, “Horuss, God, I’m sorry, but are you aware of what everybody else is doing? Jake gets his dick sucked every week, Mituna and Kurloz are totally banging, Kankri got a boyfriend. Hello?”

Horuss stares blankly at you for a minute as you look up. And then you see it dawn in his face, and he covers his mouth in what you assume is horror and he looks away. So do you.

“Oh- God, Rufioh, I-” You can hear him fumble, “I didn’t think- you’d, oh shoot. This is… not how I wanted this to go, I-”

“Horuss,” You still don’t look at him, feeling as though the words will come out easier if you aren’t looking at his face. “It’s… it’s okay if you don’t feel that way, you know. I mean. I’m not sure what I was expecting but after hearing what everybody else got handed to them, well-”

“Rufioh,” Horuss touches your arm. You try not to melt under his touch. “How could I compare to them? Kurloz, Cronus, Dirk? They’re so much-” He fumbles a minute, “So much better. I thought- no, I swore you’d rather someone else, I-” He sighs. “…Rufioh, I didn’t know.”

“…I didn’t exactly shout it from the rooftops either.” You’re trying to swallow back the hopeful feeling that perks up in your chest, “I thought for sure you’d- I don’t know. I thought I wasn’t good enough.”

Horuss’s lips, when they meet with yours, are so soft. So soft you might die. You hold his face and you feel him breathe, feel him sliding onto your lap and you grip at his shirt with the hand that’s not already touching him.

He makes the tiniest of startled noises as you pull him into your chest. You need this. Two months is long enough. Two months of that fucking dildo when you could have been getting the real thing. Fuck that.

When he parts his lips invitingly for you, tongue darting to run across your bottom lip and your nerves are on fire, electricity running down your limbs. You breathe deeply through your nose as you lean forward, still holding him to you, and he takes the hint and pulls away, taking the front of your shirt to pull you overtop him.

Settling your weight on top of Horuss you can feel how absolutely perfectly hard and unyielding his body is. You can feel his abs. Fuck. He makes your dick hurt, he’s so pretty. A flawlessly sculpted body, muscular without being bulky and so finely defined it’s like marble. You stroke a hand down his clothed front as you tangle your tongue feverishly with his, feeling teenage hormones writhe dangerously in your veins.

You’re getting horny. You want him.

You’re sexually frustrated, two months of daydreaming, mesmerized by your own thoughts, wondering when he would instigate something, anything. You thought so often of it it was an obsession, the overwhelming desire to fuck, to do something, anything.

Horuss makes a noise under you. You lift up somewhat, trying to not dig your cock into his hip quite so much and maybe give him a little bit of breathing space. Now that a couple of inches separate you he’s dragging your t-shirt up, his hands roaming at your stomach, and you try not to flinch away from his cold touch.

“God,” You whisper, feeling him grip your shirt and start to pull. You writhe out of the garment, brushing your hair out of your face with one hand now as you sit up a little bit. “Fff… I’m sorry, my cock’s really hard right now.”

You watch as Horuss takes his glasses off and puts them on his nightstand, shaking his bangs out of his face and then stretching out a little bit with a contented little whine that makes you ache. “Is it then?” He murmurs as your hands start to undo the button-down plaid shirt he wears. He’s got on a simple blue t-shirt under this, and you run your hands over it, feeling the jersey knit.

You swallow hard. Your throat’s dry.

“Yeah. It is, matter of fact.”

When he touches you next, it’s to walk his fingers up your arms and then gently pull, leading you down into another kiss as you shove his t-shirt up, hands resting at his mostly-bare middle. His kisses are gentle, slow, almost lazy. You shift, lowering yourself again, bracing your elbow on the bed and suddenly he arches and lets out the most gorgeous noise. He covers his mouth and looks up at you in shock and horror and you sit up suddenly, startled.

“I-I,” He chokes out, “May have, um, a little… thing… about my hair being pulled.”

You seriously don’t think your dick could get any harder. You could have bludgeoned something with it.

“Oh god,” You breathe, “I didn’t even realize, I’m sorry-” You figure that you leaned on his hair when you braced yourself on the bed, but oh no, that was the happiest accident of all. “Can I-?”

“Yes.”

He sits up. You lean, reaching behind him as he obediently leans forward, and you slowly strip him of his hairtie, wrapping it casually around your wrist. Bowing your head, breathing hard and slow, you hold his back with one hand while the other starts to comb through the silky, blue-black hair at his scalp.

Your skin brushes his nape, you feel him shiver as you trail your lips down his throat, still with his shirt halfway rolled up. You ball your hand into a fist, he lets his breath out in a shaky sigh and you suck at his collar. He slumps a little as your fist tightens in his scalp, gasping. You move the hand on his back, skimming it down his side, up over his hip, over his groin. You feel his erection, stiff and wanting, and you tug mercilessly at his hair.

“How hard do you like it?” You whisper to him, massaging his crotch as he sprawls across your lap. He wipes his face on his shirt, making a strangled noise in his throat before arching his back.

“Harder than that,” He growls quietly, teeth clenched, and you slowly tighten your grip again, gathering a fistful of smooth locks in your fingers. “Ah, yes… there we go…”

You unzip him. Undo the button one-handedly, staring down at his face as he twitches and makes little groaning noises, squirming across your thighs as you rub his boxers- actually, upon closer inspection, they’re bother briefs. Attractive. The tightness of briefs without looking silly.

He breathes slowly, barely daring to move. The grip you have in his hair is iron tight, and you sure hope he can feel your dick pressing into his back. You’re positive he can, actually, because he’s moving in a way that puts a playful little pressure on it without actually grinding on it.

You can’t wait any longer. Your dick literally hurts. Abruptly you let go, stop, and start to undo your jeans, breathing hard, feeling your face flushed uncomfortably. Horuss starts to kick his off, you do the same and at once two pairs of denim hit the floor and you collapse on top of Horuss again, this time rolling your cock against his as you grip his hair and jerk it back. He cries out in shock, writhing under you.

Dragging him into another kiss, you pant into his mouth as you thrust your hips steadily against his, the whole motion feels very naughty and wrong and so wonderfully good at the same time. He arches his back, teeth clicking together, sort’ve hooking one leg over one of yours. Breathing hard through your mouth, you grip his hair tight with one hand while the other awkwardly keeps you uprightish.

How hot is it that he likes his hair pulled? Fuck. That’s just too sexy and you really can’t believe your luck, can you? It’s not fair that he gets to be so cute and kinky. Maybe he’s into a lot of wild shit that you can’t even comprehend. Oh no. That’s really awesome.

Horuss moans into your mouth and you tighten your grip on his hair, rutting against his cock with as much force as you can muster. His hands are grasping at your bare shoulders, his fingertips digging into your skin. You don’t want to hurt him, but if he likes it, well. There’s not much that can be said to that. If he likes it harder he’s going to strain against your grip and pull harder.

Gasping, he chokes out your name into your mouth, arching his back. You can feel his cock as he rolls it against yours. You haven’t seen it or anything, but you can estimate its size by touch and hah you think you might just skid by being a hair or so bigger.

He’s not as quiet as you’d think he was. Horuss is normally not super talkative, albeit cheerful and always in a fairly good mood. But he’s making no show of being quiet here, he gasps and moans as you extract your mouth from him and bury it into his neck, biting happily if only to make him squirm.

This, you decide, is really sexy. You wonder if you keep grinding on him like this if you’ll be able to make him cum.

Horuss pants into your ear, clinging about your shoulders like a koala. You squeeze, he moans.

You hear footsteps wandering down the hallway. You don’t even make an attempt to stop.

“Hey, shut the fuck up,” Dirk’s voice through the closed door sounds irritated, “Wake me up one more friggin’ time, Zahhak, I swear to god.”

And then you hear the bathroom door open and shut, and you and Horuss stop and look at each other. He grins sheepishly.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve woken him up doing something like this?”

“He doesn’t know you’re here.” Horuss whispers, “He thinks I’m- well.”

“Oh.” You blink. “How often do-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Hurry, let’s make this quick so Dickhead McSunglasses can get his beauty sleep. C’mere-” You lessen your grip on his hair somewhat and start to tug his underwear down. Your follows, and you settle yourself on top of him again. He fumbles between you to stroke your cocks together, and the flesh-on-flesh feeling is desperately good. You’re slick and wet with precum and you’re willing to bet he is too.

Your hands re-adjust in his hair. You keep a couple of inches distance between you so that Horuss’s hands have room to work, he strokes you both in a way that makes your toes curl and you’ve almost forgotten what it’s like to be touched. Bowing your head, red and black box-dyed hair falling into your eyes, you kiss him and pull at his hair and he jerks you off with shaky hands.

“Sshhhhhhit,” You moan, holding his face to yours via the grip on his hair. “I’m almost there.”

“Such language,” Horuss purrs. You feel the warm resistance of his cock and his hands and you buck weakly into it, gasping softly. “There’s no need for tha- mmmgh-” You jerk at his hair a little bit, he immediately shuts up and melts into another open-mouthed kiss.

His hands speed up, working you quicker, and you can feel your cock throbbing in anticipation for release. You want to fuck, to thrust into his hands, which squeeze you in reprimand in such a way that your thighs quiver.

The familiar prickle of sensation as it starts deep in your core is enough to make you try and buck into his hands, separating your mouths so you can warn him with a hissed, “Gunnacum-”

Horuss makes absolutely no movement to slow or stop, and you’re grateful for that as you brace your forehead against his sweaty collar and let him work you to finish, your orgasm washing over you in long, heady waves. Gasping, you spill into his hand, all over his cock, and he makes a little noise of protest but he keeps on going.

You remember he hasn’t finished yet. You creep up a little bit, throwing what energy you’ve got left into helping him reach orgasm. You certainly do not want your cock touched by now, it’s ultra sensitive and still dripping. You nuzzle at his neck, inhale his scent, stroke his scalp adoringly a moment before you give it a good pull.

Then he comes, after a couple of frantic seconds jerking off, and you feel the hot semi-fluid spatter your chest and stomach. He makes a bit of noise when he does so, leaning his head back with a moan that makes you shiver. Slowly, you lessen your grip on his hair, and, as you both grind to a halt, kiss briefly before you flop your head down onto the pillow next to him, feeling overwhelmed and a little exhausted.

“Better than the dildo?” You rumble softly, tossing an arm around him after rolling away and spooning his side.

“Yes,” He breathes, blinking in the darkness of the room, “Much better.”


End file.
